A Simple Dare
by acrogirl5
Summary: The students are back to finish their seventh year at Hogwarts! Draco, Hermione and most of the other characters are all coming back to complete their magical education. What starts out as a simple dare, may leave Draco and Hermione changed forever
1. The Hogwarts Express

Hi all! So this is my first fanfic, although I've been reading them for awhile. As always, I have no rights to the characters, everything cannon is JK Rowling's and if I were her then I would be writing another Harry Potter book- not posting stories to the internet. Anyways, read and review! There's some of the annoying author blah blah blah at the end of the chapter so that if you don't want to bother reading it, then you don't have to. ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p><strong>D.M. POV<strong>

This is going to be a great year, Draco thought to himself as he walked along the train searching for Blaise. He stopped for a moment to admire the scarlet steam engine. When he had heard that he and the rest of his year were invited back to finish their 7th year at Hogwarts, he was elated. Just as much, if not more so, than he imagined bloody Granger would be. He chuckled, imagining the look on her face when she had gotten her letter. That girl was an endless source of amusement, no doubt, you could always count on Granger for a good argument and a laugh. So was it really all that bad that he didn't mind being around her? And with his father locked away in Azkaban, who was to stop him from seeing a bit more of her this year. But did he really want to see more of her? Hanging around with Granger would make it obvious to the population of Hogwarts that he was no longer Slytherin Prince, sex god, bad boy, before Draco had the time to go even further out on this tangent, a pair of pale arms and perfectly manicured fingers were being thrown around his neck.

"DRAKIE!" Pansy shrieked, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Jeez, who knew such a frail girl could be so strong? She eventually released him, and began to drag him down the corridor. He barely listened to her chattering as she led him back to the usual Slytherin compartment. His mind preoccupied with other things, such as the beautiful Gryffindor Princess.

He stopped walking suddenly, as if his feet were suddenly unable to move from the ground. _Beautiful? Since when do I, of all people, use that word when referring to Granger?_

Pansy stopped too, turning around.

"Draco?" she asked, with a confused look.

"Sorry Pansy, let's go," he started walking again, throwing an arm around her shoulders as he did so. This caused her face to immediately light up. Draco suppressed a groan. Pansy is pretty too, he thought to himself. It will be good to spend some more time with the Slytherins. He hadn't seen them much during his sixth year, and it would get his mind off that m- Draco stopped himself. He couldn't even think that word anymore. Muggleborn, he amended before stepping into the compartment.

"DRACO!" he was inside for no more than a second before he was pounced upon.

"Hey campfire,"

Blaise grinned. "For the 6,783,001st time, and yes I am counting, my name is spelled B-L-A-I-S-E, not B-L-A-Z-E."

"Well I'm not Latin and neither are you but does that mean you aren't going to call me Dragon anymore?" Draco smirked.

"Of course not," Pansy replied, plopping herself down in between the two boys. "Honestly, the train isn't even moving yet and you guys are about to have a row."

"Relax Pans; we were just fooling around,"

"Please, in your dreams Malfoy," Blaise winked, causing both boys to burst out laughing.

Pansy however, was not as amused. "EW! Let's not talk about my boyfriend being gay!" she squealed. Draco winced at the word "boyfriend," but made no objection to it.

"Well if he didn't have you, he just might have to be!"

Draco could see the gears spinning in his friend's brain, but after a second of thought, he took the bait willingly. "For your information Zabini, I could have any girl I wanted."

"Really? You sure about that? Any girl?" Now there was a definite mischievous glint in Blaise's eyes, but Draco wasn't about to back down.

"Yes, of course," he replied confidently.

"Want to bet? I pick the girl; you get her to fall for you… of course as long as Pansy here doesn't mind." Blaise quickly turned his eyes from Draco to Pansy, silently pleading.

Draco willed Pansy to get him out of this, to say no, of course she minded. But instead, she giggled. "Sure, this sounds like fun,"

"Oh guys, you are true Slytherins," Draco drawled.

"And?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"And, you're on." Draco raised his eyes up to meet theirs with confidence. "So, who's the girl?"

Blaise paused for dramatic effect, causing Draco to rolls his eyes and Pansy to shriek with laughter. Draco motioned with his hands for Blaise to continue. "Spit it out Zabini,"

"Hermione Granger," Blaise smiled, looking immensely pleased to see Pansy's jaw drop and Draco's eyes pop out of his head. Great, just the witch he had wanted to avoid. Draco glared at his friend before muttering an almost inaudible

"Fine."

**H.G. POV**

Hermione Granger looked around in amazement. She couldn't believe she was actually standing here. They were going back to Hogwarts. She hurried inside to get a better look at the train, having to stop on her way to remind herself that she had walked these halls and compartments dozens of times before.

"Umm… Grang-Hermione?"

She pulled out of her thoughts and turned around in shock, recognizing the voice that had called her name. "Y-yes…" she trailed off, unsure whether to call him Draco or Malfoy.

"You're sort of creating a traffic jam," Hermione glanced around in surprise to find that she was standing in the middle of a corridor, a line of slightly annoyed yet bemused students piling up behind her. Before she had a chance to move and apologize, she realized that Malfoy was talking again.

"I know you're probably just ecstatic to be going back for another year of learning, but some of us actually have lives you know, so if you could just-"

Hermione cut him short. "Excuse me," she started indignantly only to stop herself when she saw the expression on his face. He was grinning like mad and obviously suppressing a laugh. Oh. Had Malfoy simply been teasing her? It was doubtful, but before she had time to give it another thought, he was rolling his eyes and pushing past her.

"Hey! I wasn't finished speaking to you!" she cried out, unaware that her thinking had actually taken up a bit of time.

He abruptly turned around to face her, their bodies much closer then they had been before. "Alright then, by all means, finish" His voice was deeper now, still taunting but different from his normal tone. Hermione's mind raced, and screamed at her to speak but all she could think of was how close they were standing. When she replied only by her haughty pout, he smirked. "See you around Granger," he said, winking before turning away.

Hermione stood rooted in her place with shock. Did Malfoy just wink at her? Was he FLIRTING with her? Hermione quickly shook her head to clear it. No, it was impossible she decided, perhaps her brain was being affected by the joy of returning to the castle. She un-stuck her feet from the floor and hurried off to find Harry and Ron

Five minutes later, she almost wished that she hadn't found them. The boys were sitting with Ginny, or rather, she was sitting on Harry. They were so obviously lost in their own world, and that left her with…

"Ron, honestly, do you ever stop eating?" she asked him, trying to hide her disgust.

"Hmm?" Ron had only half heard her, too busy trying to transfer as much food from his grubby hands into his mouth as possible. Gross. Hermione hoped those hands would stay where they belonged- a long ways away from her. Why she had ever thought that she'd been in love with this boy… well it was beyond even Hermione's mental capacities. At first she had attributed it to the fulfillment of her school girl crush. But then she wondered why she had ever had a crush on Ron in the first place. He had just been so mean…

FLASHBACK

Hermione crammed her books into her bag as quickly as possible, so she could catch up with Ron and Harry. She tore after them, finding them in the midst of a crowded corridor. Just as she was about to make her presence known, she realized Ron was speaking and thought it was best to let him finish his thought.

It's no wonder no one can stand her," he was saying to Harry. Who were they talking about? Hermione wondered, practically everyone she had met was perfectly lovely.

"It's Levi-o-sa not Leviosar." She's a nightmare honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

It took Hermione a moment to register that he was talking about her. She immediately burst into tears. She had thought they were on the road to becoming her friends. She thought they knew she wasn't some annoying know-it-all! Apparently not.

"I think she heard you," she heard Harry mutter. As she pushed past them and rushed to the girl's bathroom.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione sighed to herself at the memory. They had all eventually become friends, and she was so thrilled when, last year, Ron finally fell for her too. But now when she looked at him, she simply didn't see the boy she had been pining over for seven years.

She didn't even see her best friend anymore. All she saw was a guy who was making her unhappy. She knew that she shouldn't stay with him any longer but Hermione just couldn't bring herself to break up with him. She had just wanted him for so long...

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione!" Her train of thought crashed when she heard Ginny calling her name.

"Sorry Gin, what?"

"See what I mean! Harry, she didn't even hear me!" Ginny exclaimed to her boyfriend, who could only nod. It took all he had not to burst out laughing at his girlfriend's extremely annoyed face. Hermione knew this and scowled at him. That wiped the smile off of his face, she thought smugly

"Hermione, we need to talk NOW." Ginny jumped off of Harry's lap and grabbed Hermionie's hand, pulling her out of the compartment.

"Hermione Jean Granger, we are going to get one thing straight right now. Are you happy?"

This simple question caught Hermione off guard. It was a simple question, wasn't it? No obviously not, it took her mind for a spin. Was she happy? Well of course she was! What was there to be sad about! The war was over, she had her parents back, and most of her friends had survived, though not completely unscathed. Her thoughts momentarily went down a darker trail, thinking about Fred. Yeah, most. It should have been all of them, together, alive. Hermione tried to get her mind back onto happier, lighter thoughts. They got to give their last year at Hogwarts another go, and she had Ron… And there in lied the problem. Ron.

"Well?" Ginny stared at Hermione expectantly, trying not to get irritated. "Are you going to answer?"

"Ginny, don't be rude. Of course I'm going to answer, it's just… well what's the definition of happy, exactly? Happy how?"

"That is another discussion altogether Hermione and you know it. I'm sorry if I was being rude, but I did ask you a rather important question." Ginny saw that Hermione had opened her mouth to argue, but didn't let her talk. "However, I'll rephrase the question. Are you happy with my brother?"

"No." The answer was immediate. Hermione looked down at her shoes, slightly embarrassed. After all the worrying and wanting him and crying, she realized that she had fallen out of love with him a long time ago. But she had loved him, so her heart kept clinging on. Painfully, yes. But still hanging on.

"Then it just might be time to let go." Ginny spoke almost as if she had heard Hermione's thoughts. "I know its hard Hermione, but when you know you're not happy… You have to do something about it. I'll leave it up to you as to what you're going to do, but you have to promise me that you'll do something. At least talk to Ron."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Me and Harry will just leave you guys alone for awhile, ok? Talk to me later tonight." Ginny smiled, and hugged her comfortingly. "I promise it's going to be ok."

Hermione and Ginny turned and looked into the window at their two boys, laughing together. While Ginny smiled and felt only love, Hermione began to feel dread. They pulled open the doors and both boys turned to smile at them. Harry's eyes were of course first for Ginny and then he turned them to Hermione.

"Mione, what's wrong? You seem-" Harry's voice was cut off by Ginny placing a hand over his mouth.

"Come on Harry, why don't we go get our own compartment. You and I have stuff to talk about too," she giggled, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and Ron to snort in disgust. They both strongly doubted that the couple would be doing any talking whatsoever.

As Ginny pulled Harry out of his seat and away from the others, her voice trailed off and Hermione's eyes turned to Ron.

"Ron?" she wasn't looking at him, she couldn't. It would make this too hard.

"Hermione? What's up?" Hermione could feel his eyes on her, questioning and willed herself not to look up into them.

Not five minutes later, a smashing of glass was heard throughout the train. As the poked their heads out to see where the sound had come from, they saw a frightened Hermione Granger running down the hallways and a rather angry looking Ron Weasley.

"What do you mean you can't stand me?" Ron roared. "I'm your bloody boyfriend!"

Hermione could only squeak in reply. It had been a mistake to try and explain. But he had just made her so annoyed! It made her want to hurt him. The old Hermione would have never done it. But this one had been changed for the war. She had decided that telling people the truth was a lot more important than lying to keep people happy.

Whilst remembering this, Hermione also decided to stop running. She spun around suddenly, the action surprising Ron enough to make him halt.

"Look Ron, we're just not as good together as we thought. We gave it a go being together and it's just making us fight more. I'm not happy and you aren't either. So is there any chance we can go back to just being friends?" Hermione waited nervously for his response.

"Not good together! But we're best friends! I thought you loved me!" Ron was obviously still angry.

Hermione tried to reason with him, but to no avail. The anger just kept flowing till their supposed to be simple breakup turned into a full scale fight.

The pair were so wrapped up in their argument they didn't realize whose compartment they had stopped in front of. Or whose blue eyes were watching them intently.

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapter! Thank you all for reading! A couple things, first of all, I hope I didn't make Ron sound like too much of a jerk in this chapter, because I really hate those stories where Ron goes ballistic and HATES Hermione and never talks to her again. Because I really don't think Ron is that kind of person. On the other hand, he does have a bad temper and I wanted that to be reflected as well. Similarly, sorry if you were disappointed with the lack of actual break up scene but I'm HORRIBLE at writing those. Also, if anyone wants to help me learn how to better write the intensity of DracoHermione scenes, please let me know. I had a rather good one in an earlier version of this story but it didn't really work for this one. OK, last thing I promise. I don't know how much I will be able to update, because while this story is mostly finished, I am always re-writing and scrapping entire chapters just when I go back to proof read. I like this version of the chapter as of right now, but I might want to play around with the order of some things in the future. Let me know if you would like me to leave it as is, or if you have some ideas on how to make it better!

Thanks for reading and make sure you review! They really are helpful you know, it's why a lot of writers don't post until they get a certain amount of reviews. I'm not going to do that though, I find it slightly annoying.

Anyways thanks again! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "A Simple Dare"!


	2. Jekyll and Hyde

H-hey guys! *stutters nervously and then ducks her head in shame* I know, I know, it's been awhile since I updated! I'm sorry! Jeez Nikki, only on your second chapter and you're already making your readers wait. Tsk tsk, well I hopefully will improve on that.

Speaking of readers, this chapter is dedicated to BamBooks15 for being the first to add this story to their favorites list! thanks! :)

Disclaimer: As always, all cannon things belong to JKR *sighs* that lucky lady.

Anyways, enjoy and as always R&R!

* * *

><p>D.M. POV<p>

Looking around the great hall, Draco could hardly remember he was at Hogwarts. All around him, he saw the devastated faces of many. Of course, they had all known that, even with magic, it would have been impossible to reconstruct Hogwarts exactly as it had been before. But although Draco and many others had realized it, they couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Draco…" Pansy began, but cupped her hand over her mouth, unable to finish. This is NOT Hogwarts, this is NOT your home! Their brains were screaming at them.

"It'll be ok Pans, I promise. I mean, yes it looks different. We all expected that, given the war and all. The final battle was fought here, and-"

But Pansy cut him off.

"Yes I know Draco, I was here remember? But it looked more like Hogwarts when it was in shambles than it does now!"

"Don't be so dramatic Pansy, just look at it this way- yes the old great hall was wonderful but it can't look exactly like it did before because the castle isn't the same as it was before. It still looks beautiful, so let's try not to ruin it for the first years. Plus, think of all the great memories we can make in this Hogwarts!" Blaise broke in, and Draco threw him a grateful look.

"Yeah, Blaise is right. Perhaps he should be the one giving the speeches at the beginning of the year," Draco drawled sarcastically

"Don't be ridiculous Dragon."

Pansy rolled her eyes at the boys' bickering but Draco could tell she was happy for even a modicum of normality.

As they headed for the Slytherin table, Draco glanced around not quite knowing who he was searching for until their eyes met. He grinned at her, and then turned away quickly, his heart beating fast. Why was Granger affecting him like this? He was supposed to be the one affecting her! Not the other way around. As he became reacquainted with old friends, and joked with the other Slytherins, Draco tried to forget about Hermione for the night. But every once and awhile, he would stare across the Hall to the Gryffindor table and catch himself looking at her. More than once, she noticed and gave him a haphazard grin before quickly turning back around to talk to her friends again.

Well, well, well, Draco thought. Maybe he was having the desired effect on her after all.

H.G. POV

"Ginny," Hermione muttered quietly to her friend. "Is it just me, or does Malfoy keep looking at me?" she said, looking decidedly down at her plate of food.

"What?" Ginny giggled. "Mione, have you gone- ohmygosh he is looking at you!" she whispered as she glanced up towards the Slytherin table.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed. "Don't look at him!"

"Too late," Ginny giggled again as Malfoy saw her looking and smirked.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded but she was laughing as well.

"Mione, I think someone has a crush on you! And you have to admit, he does have the body of a god. I mean he's practically an Adonis. And have you seen his eyes?"

"Whose eyes are we talking about now?" Harry asked, suddenly turning around hearing the girl's conversation.

"Yours babe, they're gorgeous," Ginny replied with ease, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what I thought," Harry grinned and threw a wink in Hermione's direction before going back to his conversation with Dean Thomas.

"Whew, that was close!" The girls laughed, and then Ginny looked back over her shoulder at Malfoy.

"I was serious though, Mione. I think he likes you. And he can't keep his eyes off of you! Thank Merlin I made you come shopping with me and we bought those new robes. They really do compliment your figure more." As Ginny started going into full out fashion mode, Hermione let her eyes travel back to the Slytherins.

Ginny was kind of right, she thought. About him being attractive and all. He had gotten taller over the summer, though he wasn't lanky like Ron, and he had gained back some of the life the war had robbed him of. As if he could feel her eyes on him, Draco slowly turned around again to find Hermione staring at him. He grinned and mouthed, "Like what you see Granger?" She blushed furiously and shook her head no before turning her attention back to Ginny.

"You weren't even listening to me!" said Ginny reproachfully. "That's getting to be a horrible habit you know… of course I'll forgive you if you admit that you were distracted by Malfoy," Hermione hit Ginny's arm playfully.

"I was not! I was completely listening! Although you do seem to have a creepy fascination with my body," she teased.

"Eww, Mione!" Ginny shrieked, and then hit her back.

Hermione spent the rest of the feast listening to Ginny's crazy stories about what Malfoy was thinking, and how he was going to announce his undying love for her.

By the time Hermione had to lead the first year Gryffindors to their dorms, she was quite slap happy and couldn't stop giggling.

"First years this way please! This way," she said seriously, trying to remember that she was Head girl. After seeing that all the members of her house had made it safely through the portrait, Hermione quietly left the common room and headed toward her own room.

Correction, she thought to herself, her and Malfoy's room. The idea that she and Malfoy would be able to share even a common room was laughable. When she had read Professor McGonagall's request in her letter, Hermione had been horrified. They would be sure to kill each other within a couple of minutes. But after all the stolen glances he'd been giving her, she wasn't so sure.

"What's the matter Granger, forgotten the password already?" Malfoy's voice jarred her back to reality. Glancing around, Hermione found that she was standing in front of the entrance to their common room. How long had she been there? She wondered to herself, before turning around to face Malfoy.

"No, of course not," she bristled, muttering "Domum Unitate"

"You know Granger-" Malfoy began.

"Again with the Granger! What happened to Hermione? I like my first name, and I don't particularly understand why you seem to have such an aversion to it!" Hermione lashed out, all the happiness from earlier being gone.

Malfoy surprised her by crossing the distance between them. "I'm sorry Hermione, you're right. And it is a lovely name," he said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione was too stunned to move. Did this boy have multi-personality disorder? He was acting like Jekyll and Hyde for goodness sakes! But before she could voice her opinion, he leaned in and smoothly kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said walking past her up toward his bedroom.

Hermione sank into an arm chair, trying to process what just happened. Malfoy has certainly changed, she thought. Last year he wouldn't have even gone in a three foot radius of me, let alone actually touched me or kissed me.

Still feeling a bit dizzy and confused, Hermione curled up in the chair. "I'll just rest my eyes for a moment," she murmured, too tired to make it up to her bedroom. "Only, a moment," she almost whispered, before falling asleep, not noticing how one of the bedroom doors had been left slightly ajar, or whose eyes watched her through the crack.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to explain a little bit about the Great Hall. I know it's sad, and trust me I hated writing it, which is one of the reasons I didn't actually describe how it was different. It's just, I felt that Hogwarts couldn't be untouched by the final battle, I felt that it needed some scars. However, the severity of the damage or difference is left entirely up to you guys.<p>

Thanks for reading and be sure to review! :)


	3. Friendly Insults

Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I got some rather nice reviews. This one is dedicated to the lovely briannabermudez! Read and Review :)

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters

* * *

><p>D.M. POV<p>

Upon hearing Granger fall asleep, Draco decided it was safe to come back into the common room. It wasn't because Granger was there, he reasoned with himself. It was because he wanted to read a nice book by the fire. However, his logic failed slightly, betrayed by his eyes. Every so often, Draco would have to force himself to turn away from her and back to his book. After he had been "reading" the same page for over ten minutes, he gave up.

Draco quietly set the book down, and simply fell to watching Hermione. She looks so peaceful, he thought. Just then she began to stir. Draco moved to leave, until she cried out.

"NO!" she yelled, loudly, forcibly.

"G-granger?" Draco asked hesitantly. Her eyes were still closed.

"If you're going to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too." She said, suddenly calming.

"What are you talking about Granger; I'm not going to kill Potter." Draco stretched out a hesitant hand to wake her up. They said you weren't supposed to wake sleep walkers. But then she wasn't really walking about, she was having a nightmare.

"No. Draco has good in him Harry, I know it. Otherwise he would have ratted us out."

Draco froze, not believing what he had just heard. Granger thought that he, Draco bloody Malfoy had "good in him?" Well wasn't she a saint, he thought dryly.

Draco watched her for a few moments more, but seeing that her face was now relaxed, and she had stopped speaking, he sat back down. She was still having nightmares about the war. "If you're going to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too." Draco knew precisely when she had said that. During the raid of the castle in sixth year. And it was Draco's fault that she'd had to. That she'd put her life in danger so many times. That all of them had.

He put his head down, ashamed. Certainly he did not hold all the blame. Certainly it wasn't something he chose. But… Draco should have seen what was coming. He shouldn't have joined the Dark Lord so readily; he should have used his brain, the one he was ever boasting about to her.

Draco glanced over at Granger again, feeling overwhelming guilt. And the need to tell her something.

**HG POV**

"Granger, Granger wake-up. Hermione, I have something to tell you."

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being shaken awake. She blinked slowly registering where she was. She remembered that she had fallen asleep in the common room, after Malfoy had gone to bed. But he hadn't, she realized. He was the one shaking her.

Bleary eyed, Hermione sat up and looked expectantly at him. "Yes? What's so pressing a matter that you had to wake me up? I was having quite a peaceful sleep you know."

Draco chuckled. Well what on Earth is so funny! Hermione thought indignantly.

"Granger, you were not. You were having nightmares. I heard you calling out, you were yelling… about the war," he looked down at his shoes.

"And that's why I woke you up. I just," Hermione cut him off.

"Oh Malfoy, that's nothing. Honestly. You should see Harry, I'm sure his dreams are much worse than mine."

"No, that's not it, Hermione just let me finish." He said forcefully, though still looking at the ground.

"Go ahead," she said, rather puzzled.

"I-nevermind. It's nothing I needed to wake you up for," a complete lie, she knew.

"Are you sure?" Now he had gotten her curious. What did he want to tell her? If it wasn't about her nightmares, and concern for her mental well-being- which was strange for Malfoy in it of itself- than what was it? People do not peak Hermione Granger's interest and then leave her hanging. No thank you.

"Positive. I was just..." a long pause. More lies. "Worrying about being heads I guess. Who the hell wants an ex-death eater half in third command?"

"Is that what we are?" she giggled, knowing he was changing the subject but letting it slide. "Half in third command? I quite like that title actually. Maybe it should go on my plaque."

"Your plaque? You have a plaque? For what?" Well how rude. She had plaque worthy talents, didn't she? And if she didn't, who was Malfoy to tell her otherwise!

"For your information Malfoy, I could have a plaque for any number of things. Including maybe, ohhhh I don't know, helping save the Wizarding World! My work with SPEW?"

"Spew? What are you rambling on about!" he was getting frustrated, Hermione knew but she was enjoying irritating him. Maybe a little bit too much. After all, they did have to work together the entire year. But this is nothing like our normal arguments. We're not even arguing really. Are we... teasing each other? Weird.

"Not spew, S.P.E.W! It stands for-" he cut her off. RUDE! she thought.

"Oh you're house elf initiative thing. Right. So we've determined you're deserving of a plaque. If not for any of those, than at least for brightest witch of your age, I suppose. Only if I get brightest wizard of course." he smiled a completely genuine smile which through Hermione off guard a bit. Draco Malfoy was smiling? Draco Malfoy doesn't smile. He smirks and laughs and sneers. He does not smile. At least not around her. This conversation was reaching whole new levels of weirdness.

"Was that a complement in there Malfoy? I do believe it was. If it wasn't, I'm going to take it as such. Unlucky for you. Anyways, that's not the plaque I was talking about. You know how, well actually I dunno if they do this in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world when there's a big time CEO- that's an owner"

"I know what a CEO is Granger. I'm not stupid. Just tell you're story without the side details, please."

Another mark on the rudeness scale tonight. He really was racking up points. "I wasn't saying you were stupid," Hermione grumbled.

"It was implied. No matter, please explain." Please? First he kisses her on the cheek, then he smiles, now he says please! The world was possibly ending.

"Right, fine. So whenever there's a CEO he's- or she's- always got this plaque on their desk. That says their name and their accomplishments such as "CEO" and "Owner" and such. Although I guess owner isn't an accomplishment. So its got titles on it. My title is actually getting quite long. But discount the stupid names people call me and I think it might fit on a desk."

He grinned at her, before asking "So you're expecting to be leader of a company. Quite ambitious there Granger." cheeky git.

"Of course. I'm Hermione bloody Granger, damned if I'm going to let anybody stand in my way. I'm a bossy know it-all remember?" Hermione was still teasing, but her voice had acquired an edge and despite the fact that she was trying to convince herself otherwise.. she really wanted Malfoy to tell her she wasn't.

"Right. Maybe I was a bit misled when I started those names. Although to be fair, whilst you may be a know it all, I'm still a foul loathsome evil little cockroach."

"Perhaps you are!"

"Excuse me, I am not!"

"Ferret"

"Beaver"

"Slytherin"

"Gryffindor"

"Idiot"

"Smarty-pants"

"Really Malfoy, I don't think thats actually an insult." she laughed

"No, you're right its not. But you had already used know it-all, I wasn't going to repeat it." Malfoy said sulkily.

"I think you're loosing your touch Malfoy! Now that I think we can call this a victory for team Granger, I'm going to sleep." Hermione said, smiling as she got up to put her book away.

"Don't think you're going to win that easily. This war, is of course, not over." he said, standing as well.

"Tut, tut, getting cliche now, are we? I think I've officially won tonight but I could keep going-" she yawned. Maybe not.

"I don't think so. 'night Granger."

"Night Malfoy"

Hermione was smiling as she climbed the stairs to her room. Despite not being with her friends in Gryffindor tower, she'd actually enjoyed tonight. Perhaps this year wasn't going to be so awful after all. Thinking about it logically, as Hermione often did, she and Malfoy could definitely get along this year. His personality had been horrible, but it seemed that Malfoy actually changed. Now without the actual insults and curses, they could actually be very cooperative heads. _And Ginny's right, he's not bad to look at either._ Hermione was momentarily shocked. _Well it's true_, she decided. No point denying it. _But never, ever tell Ginny that_, Hermione coached herself before turning out the lights and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Taaadaaaaa! :) I hope that was to your satisfaction.<p>

Also, does anyone think they're moving a bit fast? I wasn't sure whether to put this later, but I thought they needed to break barrier of at least civil conversation quickly to truly begin to care about each other and to continue the story. Let me know what you thought.

Anyways, thanks for reading and be sure to review!


	4. An Interesting Idea

Hello you all! So I changed the last chapter a bit, as well as added this one. The next three chapters are finished and ready to be put up so they should be coming in the next week or so. Anyways R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I am obviously not J.K. Rowling, she's writing non-Harry Potter stuff now *sob*

* * *

><p>D.M. POV<p>

Draco wandered, bleary eyed, down the stairs the next morning. He settled into an armchair and was about to fall back asleep when his stomach gave a loud rumble. _Breakfast! _Draco grinned when he remembered he was back at Hogwarts

Breakfast at the great hall, he chuckled. "Oh Hogwarts, how I have missed thee."

"What was that Malfoy?"

He jumped as Granger's voice came floating down her stairs. Wondering why she always caught him at odd times, Draco winced and turned around.

She was standing on the very top of the stairs, lazily smiling at him. She was breathtaking in Draco's opinion. Her shirt clung to her in a way that he wouldn't have imagined possible for the Gryffindor bookworm. As Draco's eyes hungrily traveled up and down her body, he noticed her starting to squirm. He saw this and realized, embarrassed, that he must have been staring at her for way to long. Right, she'd asked him a question. He should probably answer that.

"Nothing Granger, you must be hearing voices. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the great hall for breakfast." He made to turn around and head out the door before Granger's voice stopped him again.

"It looks a bit different, doesn't it?" she whispered quietly.

Draco watched her make her way down towards him, and waited till she was a few feet away before replying.

"I suppose." _Really you twat? You can't come up with something more interesting than 'I suppose?'_ He chastised himself. Draco knew it was his bloody fault so much damage had happened to the castle. He should be doing more to fix this.

Granger sniffled and took a few more hesitant steps toward him. "I just… it didn't occur to me that Professor McGonagall wouldn't be able to completely repair it.

Was she going to cry? Draco thought in surprise. He could not handle crying girls. But what was he supposed to do, go and comfort her? He didn't think they were really at that stage yet. Obviously she had seen through his horrible act at some point, because Granger wouldn't be talking to him like this otherwise. She was incredibly vulnerable and Draco didn't want to screw this up and make her hate him again. He knew that he was supposed to comfort her, but he didn't know how. So he couldn't really do that either. However, faced with a choice…

Draco closed the few steps between them and hesitated only slightly before pulling her into a hug.

"Honestly, they call you the brightest witch of your age," he teased. Seeing she was not amused, he changed tactics. "Well look at it this way, Grang-Hermione. Yes it has changed, but so have we. The great battle affected not only us, but the castle as well because it is a part of us. Or rather, we are a part of it; I'm not really sure which. It's not as if it looks ugly, and yes it does look different but think of all the new memories we'll be able to make in it to join the old ones," he said, echoing Blaise's words of last night.

Suddenly he realized how awkward he felt to be hugging Granger. Malfoys do not hug people, he reminded himself. Especially not mud-muggleborns. Well no scratch that, especially not Granger's. Even in light of their friendly banter last night. As gently as he could, he pulled away and instead lay what he hoped to be a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Draco… who would have thought you'd be the one comforting me after all these years." She replied with a small smile, all hints of tears gone.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me Granger, I must be going to breakfast," he said stiffly, thoughts still whirring with the reminder of who he was talking to. He purposefully strode toward the portrait hall and nearly broke into a run when it swung shut.

He needed to clear his head of Granger. And what better way to do so than by talking to her complete opposite. Draco almost sighed with relief as he walked to his normal table and instantly spotting Pansy and Blaise.

His relief was soon vanished however, as he sat down and realized what they were talking about.

"Oh Draco! Good, you're here. We've just been thinking of ways for you to win over Granger. I personally think you should just kiss her, I mean, we all know how... erm charming you can be with your lips." Pansy said, doing her best to smile seductively. She aimed a kiss at his mouth, but Draco dodged it, turning so she caught his cheek instead. She looked momentarily hurt, which made him feel awful but he tried to forget about it and listen to what his best friend was saying.

Blaise burst out laughing. "Oh that would be a sight. Please do it when I'm near Draco. On second thought, that's extremely awkward. I'd really rather not watch you make out with a girl."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, I will not be making out with Granger. And just admit it Blaise, you know you would be seriously turned on," he said with a wink and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Blaise quickly opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by another one of Pansy's high-pitched squeals. "GROSS! I told you guys to cut it out! And ok fine, if you're so opposed to the idea of kissing her, how about you just try to be nice to her? Just… don't be at each other's throats all the time. Although that might shock her even more than kissing you," Pansy teased easily.

Been there done that, Draco thought to himself rather sourly. Almost as if Blaise could hear what he was thinking, he suggested a new idea. "Or, you could try to get her to be nice to you. I mean, we all know you could easily turn the Malfoy charm on and be pleasant to her," he drawled, sarcasm evident in his voice. "But what about her being nice to you? I dunno, maybe if you get her to start being nice, it will make you less short tempered and you can go from there."

"Actually trying to help me with this Zabini? I'm surprised, I thought you would want to watch me fail?" Draco asked with surprise.

"Who? Me? See you fail? What kind of a friend do you think I am?" Blaise said innocently, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Although the conversation drifted away from Granger and turned teasing as it always did, Draco couldn't keep his mind off Blaise's idea. Or Pansy's. If he was being honest with himself, Draco didn't particularly think kissing Granger would be horribly unpleasant. She was gorgeous, no denying that. And her soft looking, pink lips… his thoughts trailed off with a mental slap. No, no, focus on Blaise's plan. Seriously. Or maybe… he could combine the two plans? Draco sprang out of his seat, suddenly filled with an idea.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing?" Pansy whined. Resisting the urge to cover his ears, Draco only smiled and replied that he was "off to annoy Granger."

"Erm, mate, I don't mean to be rude or anything… but aren't you meant to be making her fall for you, not hate you more?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Don't worry mate, I know what I'm doing. Besides, who could hate this gorgeous face?" Draco smirked and strolled out of the hall.

H.G. POV

Why would you go cry to Malfoy of all people? Hermione mentally scolded herself as she rushed down the halls. Urgh, she was going to be late to her next class if she didn't hurry. However hard she tried to stop herself, Hermione's thoughts kept drifting back to Draco. He's a prat! She told herself sternly. Although he was very good at comforting her. The hug had been surprising too, though it did feel good, she had to admit. But now he had something to hold over her, unless this nice streak was actually permanent. She didn't think it would be. He was after all, a bloody ferret. Hermione smiled slightly as she thought this but that was until someone crashed into her, sending her and her book bag sprawling across the floor. She glanced up and opened her mouth to apologize, until she saw who had knocked her down. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, she thought dryly.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy! What's wrong with you?" she exploded. She was already late for class, and now she would have to stop and pick up all of her things. But as she bent down to pick up her book bag, Hermione suddenly found herself pressed against a wall.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked, panicking. Why was Malfoy holding her like this? Was he going to kill her, torture her like Bellatrix? She knew this whole reformed thing was just an act.

But instead he did something that surprised her even more. Malfoy quickly leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. It was a heated kiss, no doubt, and Hermione found herself fighting not to moan out loud. She leaned into him as much as possible as he pushed her body closer up against the wall. Draco swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entry. She obliged, to her surprise, and found herself tasting him, allowing him to sweep his tongue across hers, and _wait, when did he become Draco?_ Maybe since she had begun kissing him…

Hermione pushed Malfoy off her, hard. "What ARE you doing?" she screeched loudly.

"I've decided," Malfoy began, a bit out of breath. "That we are going to be nice to each other this year,"

Hermione was slightly dumbfounded at this. She didn't quite know what to say. Draco Malfoy was being nice to her. Hang on; being nice doesn't really involve pushing someone against a wall and kissing the life out of her.

"Well that's all fine and good," she said, surprise obvious in her voice. "But what does that have to do with you snogging me senseless!"

"Senseless? Oh well you did enjoy it then. I thought so. I have been told that I'm a very good kisser," he replied, winking.

"Malfoy!" Hermione was planning to start pointing out the flaws in his plan when she was stopped by another kiss. This one was swift and chaste, but he still managed to send tingles all the way down her body- from her lips down to her toes.

When faced with a questioning look, Malfoy simply replied, "Well, people who are nice to each other do not go around calling each other by their surnames."

Though Hermione thought this was actually a very good point, she also didn't think it was wise to tell him that just now. "Fine, Draco then. Couldn't we do this whole being nice deal minus the snogging?" she hoped it wasn't obvious that she was so flustered. Unfortunately, judging by Malfoy's expression, it probably showed on her face.

He snickered and confirmed what she had been thinking. "Nope. Afraid it's not at all possible. Every time you say something mean to me, I'll kiss you. Assuming you want me to stop," he paused, thoughtful "though I don't know why you would. Except for the fact of you being you. But anyways, if you're ever rude to me at all, I'll simply stop your mouth, with a kiss," he said softly, fingers coming up to cup her face. He leaned down slowly and kissed her for the third time. Slowly and tenderly.

"What was that one for?" she asked quietly.

"That was just to seal the deal," he smirked, spun on his heal and walked away.

_Who knew a person could have so many different personalities?_ Hermione stared after him for a couple moments before catching herself, and turning her focus to where she was walking. She turned around quickly and began running to her next class. As she stepped into the charms classroom, she had one last thought before turning her mind to the lesson. _And who knew there could be so many different ways, to enjoy a kiss with Malfoy?_

* * *

><p><em><em>And that's chapter four! Hope you guys liked it, but whether you did or didn't, don't forget to leave me your thoughts! A lot of reviewers have actually been really helpful to me so thank you for that! Continue to review and I'll continue to improve :)


	5. Surprising Questions

****Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update. But I worked really hard to get this chapter and the next one finished and just spent about 20 minutes nearly in tears because I thought I had deleted them. So, you're welcome.

Also **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I went back and changed chapter 3. Unless you've already read the chapter since **4-20-12 **than go back and read it! it will help make chapter four, this chapter, and the following ones make more sense.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. All cannon things belong to her. Obviously, or I would be writting a thousand more harry potter books. Mostly ones that ship Dramione :)

* * *

><p><strong>HG POV<strong>

Hermione honestly could not believe it. They had made it through and entire week and to the weekend and still Malfoy was being incredibly nice. He had yet to break his streak. She had had a few slipups but she was pretty sure that he was just trying to get her to explode now. She actually wasn't quite positive that she wasn't slipping up on purpose just to get him to kiss her.

"And oh Merlin is he a good kisser," she murmured to herself.

"What was that Mione?" her redheaded best friend giggled.

"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked, after practically jumping out of her seat. "Must you always surprise me like that?"

"The common room, yes, and now a more important question. Who's a good kisser?"

Ginny was practically on the edge of her seat with anticipation, wanting to know who Hermione's new… well what was Draco exactly? He definitely wasn't her boyfriend that was for sure. Boy toy is how Ginny would describe him, but she felt as if it was a little bit more than that.

"Hermione, you're chewing on your lip. I know you do that when you're thinking really hard, how hard can it be to remember the name of someone who is such a good kisser?" Ginny teased lightly.

Hermione knew she couldn't tell Ginny the truth. She might have told her about Draco being nice to her but there was no way she was going to mention the kissing. She had been very careful not to ever go off in public. Oh, well that answered her earlier question, she mused. Apparently she was slipping up on purpose.

"Oh sorry Ginny I don't know what's wrong with me I keep zoning out in the middle of conversations. You know I don't feel that great would you mind walking me up to see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione knew this wasn't going to get her out of anything but it would buy her time to think of a believable answer.

"I suppose you do look a little pale. So sure, But on the way up there, you're going to tell me who you were talking about."

Hermione just giggled in what she hoped was a faint approximation of her earlier laugh. What to tell her, what to tell her? Ok, she thought, what would be the most realistic answer. What would I say pre-Draco. What? Pre-Draco? What is my life now, just BD and AD? Not important right now Hermione! Right, ok, I'm a bookworm right? Right. Ok so…

"So? Who were you talking about?" Ginny pressed as they walked out of the great hall.

"Promise not to make fun of me?" Hermione asked, an idea suddenly coming into her mind.

Ginny crossed her heart and grinned.

"I'm writing a book. And before you came up on me," she paused to glare at her best friend, but it was only received by a small laugh and motions to carry on "I was trying to think of my next chapter in which my main character gets snogged senseless. Because how else would she start to fall for the bad guy?" Hermione giggled before realizing that this was a little bit true. Draco was the Slytherin bad boy, but was she really starting to fall for him?

"Oh that's so you Mione! Can I read it when you're done?"

Oh no. Now she'd actually have to write a book and make sure her main character got "snogged senseless" as she'd put it to Ginny.

"Sure. I hope I have enough time to finish it though, what with N.E.W.T.s this year, and all the extra studying I'm going to have to do. You know I fell quite behind with the war, but I bet you did too. Its not like the Carrows and Snape were actually teaching you anything,"

Hermione continued rambling on about schoolwork, but her brain was on autopilot. Try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Was she really starting to fall for him? And so soon after Ron. But of course, not really because she hadn't really felt like she was in love with Ron for a really long time. So she was already over him by the time they broke up. However, she wasn't really the type of girl to like a boy just because he was good at kissing. Actually if that was true, than she didn't like him at all, only his kisses. That was a comforting thought. With that, her mind was able to turn back to what Ginny was saying. Today was going to be a day for her Gryffindor friends. She had been spending far too much time with the Slytherin prince lately.

"Where are those boys?" Ginny sighed as she and Hermione climbed about the fiftieth staircase that day.

"You wouldn't be talking about us, would you Gin?" Harry laughed, hugging her from behind.

"MERLIN! Don't do that to me Harry Potter!" she whipped around and glared at him for a few minutes and he had the grace to look apologetic.

"See, it's annoying!" Hermione giggled at her two friends

"Now Ginevra dear, don't be a hypocrite," Ron drawled doing his best impersonation of their Aunt Muriel.

"Oh do shut up Ronald. Hmm I suppose I ought to forgive you, at least for being so adorable," Ginny smiled up at Harry before placing a light kiss on his lips.

Now that's what I want, Hermione thought to herself. They have real love. She needed to really stop worrying about this ridiculous… flirtationship with Draco and start looking for something like what Harry and Ginny had.

"Want to go play quiddich?" Hermione asked, draping her arms around the two boys.

They both stared at her in shock. "Our Hermione wants to play quiddich? Are you sure you're the head girl?" she just laughed more as Ron shook her saying "who are you and what on earth have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Well all three of you are always making such a big fuss about it, maybe I should try it out and stop being so afraid,"

"Now she realizes this. Only took you, what, nine years?"

"Will you boys be quiet? She finally wants to play and you're standing here teasing her like a bunch of…."

"Idiots?" Harry suggested

"Hey! Harry! Don't give her ideas!"

"Yes exactly, idiots. Now let's go!" Ginny grabbed Harry and Hermione's hands and began dragging them out to the pitch, leaving Ron running to catch up, all of their laughter ringing through the castle.

**DM POV**

As Draco paced around the common room anxiously, he began to wonder if she wasn't coming back. It was a Saturday night after all, they didn't have any heads duties to prepare for, no homework due the next day (although Hermione had probably done it anyway) and perhaps she was going to spend the night in Gryffindor tower.

But she had to come back! Or what the hell was all of his work for? Draco supposed he could just conjure everything up again the next night. Either way, he would- as Blaise put it, have to start really trying to win her over. Thinking back on their conversation, Draco realized that he was probably right.

_Earlier Today_

"Draco, when is this bet going to be over? I'm getting bloody sick of you staring at that muggleborn just so she'll notice, you're spending all your time with her, and she's all you and Blaise can talk about!" Pansy whined to Draco.

"Pansy, don't be so jealous. Really, it's a nice day outside and Draco and I need to study if we're going to pass our N.E.W.T.s" Blaise remarked, looking up from his textbook for only a second.

"What, and I don't?"

"No, of course not. You have no hope of passing so you shouldn't even bother," Blaise said matter-of-factly.

She looked extremely offended and Draco decided to step in before they got into an actual fight.

"Pansy darling, this bet will be over when I have won." He informed her, trying not to wince when her eyes lit up at the word darling. Damn he really had to watch his wording around her. Sarcasm and condescension was obviously lost on Pansy.

"And how exactly are you going to win Draco, _darling_," Blaise drawled, ignoring Draco's eye roll. "I mean all this kissing stuff is great and all, and I'm sure you're enjoying it. That bookworm has really bloomed during the war."

"Do shut up Blaise, before Draco and I feel the need to make you. Of course he doesn't enjoy kissing that… that… stupid little know-it-all." Draco smiled, remembering Hermione's use of that term last week. For some reason when she said it, it sounded like a compliment not an insult. Of course whenever she said anything it sounded nice. She couldn't be cruel if she tried.

"Now, now Pansy. She had every write to be a know-it-all. Got to set herself apart from Weasel and Potty doesn't she?" he asked with his trademark sneer, feeling horrible even as he did so. Her friends were important to her, as he had learned after only days of saying something other than insults.

"Good one Draco," Blaise chuckled. "But back to my point, Granger isn't the type of girl to fall for someone just after being felt up. She has to be shown that you care," he said, to him the stupidity of it was evident in his tone. However to Draco it did make a faire bit of sense. Who's going to fall in love with someone after a few unwanted, although admittedly well received, kisses?

"So, ideas?"

Blaise pondered it for a minute, his textbooks lying completely forgotten beside him. "Beats me, mate. You're on your own." He finally said, clapping Draco on the shoulder. The group sat in silence for a few more minutes before Pansy sighed and began to collect her books.

"Honestly, you boys are so stupid. Just take her on a date Draco and get it over with." She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised enough to have an excuse not to kiss back. She pulled away after a few seconds and murmured in his ear just quietly enough so that only he could hear. "Let the Gryffindor girl try and compete with that," and she walked away.

The two boys sat there stunned for a moment before they could do anything. For awhile they ignored each other, watching the other passerby. But after bit, Blaise turned back to Draco and said, "Maybe Pansy's right. Something simple ought to be more Granger's style." And with that, he too, picked up his books and left.

Now with his mind back in the present, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the common room door opening. He quickly checked his watch, and after realizing that it was far too late now for dinner, he settled on a different plan. Just ask her, you can do it. It's only Granger after all. He instructed himself firmly.

"Hello Hermione," he said simply.

"Oh, hi Draco. You gave me a little bit of a fright," she laughed, walking completely into the room now.

I gave her a fright? Honestly, I'm not the one barging into the common room at eleven thirty at night. "Me? How could I ever be frightening?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not sure, maybe it has something to do with your… snakelike qualities" she teased.

"Oh yeah, I'm the snake. I'm not the one sneaking back into the common room late at night. And after curfew too. Are you sure you're Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, what I am not sure about is why people keep asking me that today," she sighed sitting down in an armchair and motioning for him to do the same. He took the seat next to her and breathed in deeply before his next words.

"Have you read any muggle books?" she asked suddenly

"What?" he asked rather confused. Don't you know I'm trying to ask you an important question, you silly girl? Why does it matter if I've ever read a muggle book? Is that a requirement to take you on a date? Instead of voicing these questions, Draco waited until she had repeated hers before answering.

"No, not really," but seeing the disappointed look on her face, he decided to elaborate. "Mostly just because I don't really know what to read. I'm obviously not well versed in muggle authors and I've got no idea how to use the, what do you call it, the computator? To research it"

She giggled, her expression changing quickly. "You mean the computer? Well I suppose if you want, I could make a few suggestions..." her voice trailed off, unsure.

"By all means."

Encouraged, she continued. "Well than perhaps you wouldn't mind accompanying me to Hogsmede tomorrow. They actually have a nice little muggle bookstore. Surprising, isn't it in a wizarding village? I suppose they get a lot of muggleborn Hogwarts students. Like me of course," she seemed to realize that she was babbling and abruptly cut herself off, looking instead to him for an answer.

"Um, yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," he stuttered. Malfoy's do not stutter, he reminded himself.

"Alright, well than I'll umm see you tomorrow," she said awkwardly, getting to her feet. "As for now, I'm rather tired and going to head off to bed. Goodnight Mal-Draco," she smiled, catching herself just in time.

"Yeah, goodnight," he replied rather absentmindedly, looking up briefly to meet her eyes and give her a small smile.

Draco watched her practically run up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom before lying down across the sofa. After all that planning and the nerve-wracking wait he'd had to endure, she'd ended up asking him on a date. Leave it to Hermione Granger to not the wait for the man to ask. Leave it to you to wait so long that she had to ask. A little voice in his head pointed out. Oh do shut up, he told himself. The plan had worked anyway. Tomorrow they were going on a date.

* * *

><p>There it is, hope you guys enjoyed! I'm actually pretty proud of it and actually even more proud of myself for finding it again. But if you don't feel the same way, I totally understand. Just make sure you review and tell me why! And if you do share my opinion, then THANKS :D and make sure to review anyway so I know who you are!<p> 


	6. Girl Talk

****Hey guys! I'm sorry, I know I'm horrible at updating. And especially after I said the next chapters were ready to upload! But I went back over my work and honestly, it looked kind of like a 5th grader wrote it. So I added some stuff, changed a lot around. And thats how this chapter was born. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **as always, anything you recognize is JKR's, not mine :(

* * *

><p><strong>H.G. POV<strong>

Bloody hell, Hermione couldn't believe she had actually asked Draco Malfoy out on a date. She had never been so forward in her life! Well, maybe a few times but not with Malfoy, king of sneers and sarcasm. Speaking of which, since when did he replace that tongue with a more eloquent version of speech? He was just so different then the last time she had talked to him. Hermione had expected the war to harden him, making him less approachable. But if anything it had made him friendlier. Perhaps it had something to do with his father being locked away, or maybe it was something more complicated than that. Whatever it was, Hermione resolved to figure that out during the course of their afternoon together. Now to just figure out how she was going to explain to her friends that she wouldn't be going to Hogsmede with them. Ginny would believe that she was working on her book, and Harry and Ron would buy the old studying excuse. But what to do if they actually saw her there? With Malfoy of all people. Ginny had obviously cleared her prejudice, but Hermione wasn't so sure about the boys. What if they reacted horribly and ruined it all? Hermione paused in her train of thought. What exactly were her and Draco to ruin? She didn't know. And she sure wasn't going to ask him. At least not yet. So she supposed they were dating. But what if they weren't even that much! Suppose he had just taken it as a nice offer to go look at books? They were both notably the most well read people at this school, it was a total possibility. Hermione began to panic. And she needed Ginny's help to get ready so she'd have to tell her friend something. But what to tell her! As Hermione's brain when in a nearly endless cycle between her friends and her new… something, she heard a knock on the door. Right, get the door; think in a few minutes, she instructed herself.

"Harry?" she said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk 'Mione" he replied before stepping inside the common room. Hermione was slightly flustered. What did he want to talk about? What if Malfoy woke up when Harry was here and they got into a fight? That would just ruin everything. Harry would become even more opposed to him and would complain to Ginny which would make it harder for the two girls to talk… _maybe I should invent a potion that causes my thoughts to be more organized and less infuriating_, Hermione thought to herself. "Excuse me, Harry but last I checked, you don't wake your friends up at," she paused and checked her watch. "Ok, so it's nearly 11. But not the point. It's a rude inconvenience."

"Hermione," he breathed out loudly. "Now you're scolding me for this? We've been friends since we were eleven and you march up to the boy's dormitories all the time. Not to mention I'm not exactly barging in, you answered the door." He made his way over to the couch as he answered her, and assumed a position of one patiently waiting for someone else to work something out.

Hermione mentally cursed. Harry had been her friend since they were eleven, which was apparently long enough for him to know how to effectively put her in her place when she needed or deserved it.

"Right, sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night," which was true, she had been up thinking about Malfoy and then on top of that she'd always been a bit of an insomniac. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's just," he paused, giving her an apologetic look before he continued. "I've just noticed that recently all of your stories have been about Malfoy," Harry saw her open her mouth to say something, but rushed ahead before she could formulate a response. "And I was just wondering if there's more happening than you're letting on. I know I'm not your favorite person to talk to about these things but, well, we are best friends and if you're getting… friendly with my school rival I think I deserve to know," he finished a bit defensively.

"Oh, getting protective now are we? Harry, you know I love you to pieces but I honestly think you're being a bit silly. As of right now, Malfoy and I are just trying to get along all right? But I'll keep you posted if anything else happens," she giggled.

"So I don't need to pull the older brother act?" he asked tentatively, his expression searching.

"Oh Merlin, no Harry that would be so embarrassing! Hang on did you ever do that to Ron?"

"Well, I might have just a little bit. Speaking of Ron, I guess you guys are ok as friends? So I don't need to follow through on that whole promise and kick his ass for you?"

"Again, that would be a no. Ron and I are honestly much better off as friends than we ever could be in a relationship. I'm not sure why. That's just the way we are. Maybe after being friends for so long it was hard for us to change? I don't know what it was."

"Well that's a first," Harry grinned.

"What is?"

"The great Hermione Granger not knowing something."

"Harry!" she said, exasperated, before flinging a pillow at him. "Now you just sound like Draco!"

"Oh, so he's Draco now? Maybe I should go wake him up." Harry teased, beginning to get to his feet.

"Oh shut it you." Hermione told him, secretly glad that he didn't seem so opposed to the idea of her and Draco. Maybe if something did happen, she would be able to come and talk to Harry. It was nice to know that she could rely on someone besides Ginny. Ron might be a little bit harder to convince, but Hermione would cross that bridge when she got there. After all, she wasn't even sure if Draco knew this was a date. Hermione sighed, realizing she was stuck in back in her thinking loop.

"Harry Potter, take me to your girlfriend. I am in need of her skills with beauty charms." She told him, grabbing his hand and proceeding to lead him out of the portrait hole instead, ignoring his confused looks.

"But Mione, you just said there wasn't anything going on in your love life?"

"That, is most definitely not what I said, brother dearest. I like talking to you loads, but perhaps leave the girl talking to me and Ginny." Time to confess.

Ginny didn't even blink an eye when Hermione told her the truth. She told her friend the whole story from the train flirting to the kissing, to the "date" that they were going on later that night. "I knew the two of you had something steamier going on," she teased Hermione. "But I think you should still write a book. Maybe not fiction though. Oooh, what if you wrote about all of Harry's adventures! You know, when you were on the run last year. You could call it 'Golden Trio hunts Horcruxes.' Maybe not. That sounds a bit more like a newspaper heading. But anyways, write a book."

"Yes, Gin, in all the spare time that I have I will write an entire book about a topic that every notable historian has already written a published work about." She giggled at the ridiculousness of it and at Ginny for even suggesting she try.

"Fine, don't like my idea. I still think you'd be a fantastic writer," Ginny told her stubbornly, looking rather put out by the fact that Hermione wasn't even going to consider the idea.

"Maybe, but as of right now I need you to work your fantastic magic and get me ready for my outing with Malfoy," Hermione reminded her easily distracted friend.

"Hermione! You've got to at least call it a date," Ginny informed her as she began setting up her beauty supplies.

"But what if it isn't! What if he thinks I was just being my polite self and offering to look at books with him! I mean books, really? Who goes to a bookshop on a first date?" she asked frantically, seating herself in front of the seventh year's shared vanity.

"Umm, the two most well-read, brightest, cleverest students in the school?" Ginny replied as she began to use her wand on Hermione's hair.

"Well, that's a good point. But how do I find out for sure! What do I wear? Is it different if it's not a date? Or do I just wear book shopping clothes but keep in mind that there's going to be a very attractive guy there?"

"You're adorable Mione. Of course it's different. But don't worry, that's what you have me for. You could probably wear muggle clothing. Not really Draco's style but nobody really wears Hogwarts robes except the little firsties and second years. He always dresses rather proper so that helps you a lot. I suggest you wear your nice jeans, those ones we bought that show off your butt. And I'll lend you my pirate looking blouse. That's kind of dressy and it'll show off the perfect amount of cleavage on you. Whereas on me it just makes me look flatter. Or maybe you should wear a dress. I'm not really sure yet,"

The girls talked for a while, rambling about clothing and different looks that would suit Hermione. Finally, almost two hours later, Ginny proclaimed her finished. Hermione's hair was for the most part tamed; her unruly curls turned soft and sleek so that they fell down to just below her shoulder blades. For makeup, her face was left mostly natural, the most dramatic thing being some black eyeliner, swept across her lid in a thin line. Ginny had also allowed her to use dark brown mascara and had let her get away with simply curling her eyelashes. Last of all she had a pale pink lipstick that complimented her pale skin tone perfectly.

"Ginny, you're a genius." Hermione complained after looking herself over in the mirror a couple times.

"I know. But now we need to figure out two things. First, which will help us decide the second, does Draco consider this a date. Second, what is HE wearing? I have some ideas, but we might have to have Harry's assistance. That is, if you're ok with us sneaking around Draco?" Ginny stared at her with pleading eyes until Hermione gave in.

"But don't you think it would be a little odd to ask Harry to ask Draco if him and I are going on a date?" she said, doubtful of Ginny's plan.

"Yes, which is why I'm going to figure that part out and Harry will just have to do the clothing."

"Um, ok?" Hermione agreed, not liking the amount of questions that were coming out of her mouth today. She was a girl with the answers, not the questions! Pull it together, she told herself.

"Wait right here," her friend instructed, before running out of the room with her red hair swinging behind her.

After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, she reentered the room this time accompanied by Harry.

"He was wearing jeans, an undershirt and one of those sweater things but without the front," Harry informed her, looking hopelessly a Ginny.

"Oh, a cardigan? Great, Hermione that first outfit we planned will be great. Here, put it on." She said, tossing Hermione's jeans at her and motioning for Harry to turn around.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did Harry find out? And how did you get ahold of my clothes?" Hermione asked as she slipped out of her nightgown and caught the shirt Ginny threw at her.

"Well I had Harry pretend he was looking for you and 'accidentally' go into Malfoy's room instead. And while they were awkwardly making small talk, I snuck into your room and got your clothes. Then we hightailed it out of there so he wouldn't get suspicious,"

"Oh yeah, that's very subtle Gin," Hermione teased. "And did I hear you right? Harry actually made small talk with Malfoy? And Malfoy answered without insults? The world must be ending."

"Yeah well, I have to try to be more cordial to him now, don't I?" Harry asked bitterly. "I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two." He questioned.

"Well technically there isn't dear, not yet anyways." Ginny told her boyfriend condescendingly. "Alright, you can turn around now. And just you try to tell me our Hermione doesn't look gorgeous."

Hermione nervously looked at Harry, waiting for his approval. "You look great Mione, Malfoy is very lucky." He said, looking at his feet as he said so. Hermione engulfed Harry in a huge hug, knowing that was as good as she was going to get out of her awkward friend.

"Isn't he?" Ginny sighed dramatically. "All right, Harry you're free to go do boyish things with Ron now," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head so that she ended up kissing him on the lips and muttered, "maybe I should do boyish things with you instead," making Ginny's face turn bright red and clash horribly with her hair.

Hermione cleared her throat, not quite sure what to do. "Well, um I'll see you guys later then."

"Good luck! And make sure Malfoy doesn't see you until your date! And don't ruin your hair! And don't forget, I'll find out if it's a date or not later," Ginny yelled after her until she was cut off by Harry's lips meeting hers again.

_They really are an adorable couple_, Hermione thought as she made her way down through the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait hole. However, she really didn't want to think about what they would be doing together now that she wasn't in the room. Hermione shuddered slightly before heading to the library. She decided she would write a letter to her parents and by the time she finished it would be time to find Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Alright, there it is! I apologize for the lack of Malfoy in this chapter. I was going to write the whole day (including the date) in this one chapter, but honestly I'm just too tired to write anymore. I'll try to get the rest up either in a few hours, or tomorrow and that will all be in draco's POV. key word there being try. anyways as always please review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


End file.
